Un regalo para la nación que lo tiene todo
by White Peony Tea
Summary: Detalles amables y caros regalos no son suficientes para llegar al corazón orgulloso del Imperio Celeste. Reino Unido deberá tomar medidas drásticas para que su amor sea al fin correspondido. [Tea Pair. Fic histórico]


**Título: **Un regalo para la nación que lo tiene todo.

**Personaje/Parejas:** Reino Unido x China.

**Advertencia: **_Intento de fic_ histórico. Probablemente me tomé muchas licencias. orz. Y menciones de drogas. Si he llegado a equivocarme con algún dato, ¡no duden en decírmelo!

**Resumen**:Detalles amables y caros regalos no son suficientes para llegar al corazón orgulloso del Imperio Celeste. Reino Unido deberá tomar medidas drásticas para que su amor sea al fin correspondido.

**Notas históricas al final del fic.  
**

* * *

_Un regalo para la nación que lo tiene todo_

x

Cuando los caros regalos que Reino Unido había enviado al _Imperio Celeste_ fueron recibidos con el mayor desdén, Reino Unido tuvo una sensación similar a aquella de correr airosamente hacia la puerta que conduce al luminoso jardín solo para chocar violentamente con un invisible ventanal de cristal.

China lo observó con su altiva mirada, un par de peldaños más arriba que el británico, rodeado por una fila de guardias y con su elegante figura envuelta en exquisitos trozos de seda, cuya textura provocaban deliciosamente los sentidos del inglés. Su severa belleza contrastó con la dureza de sus palabras: no había nada en posesión de aquellos incivilizados extranjeros que él pudiera desear. El Imperio Celestial era autosuficiente. Reino Unido debía llegar, comprar e irse.

El silencio reinó momentos después, filtrándose levemente el ruido de las olas rompiendo contra el puerto de Cantón, y de fondo, las animadas conversaciones entre comerciantes y lugareños. Reino Unido no pudo contener su sorprendida mirada, mientras el resto de su cuerpo luchaba por mantener la compostura y no arrojarse encima del chino exigiéndole explicaciones a gritos. China, por su parte, no había variado en absoluto su impenetrable serenidad, como si esto fuera una molesta anécdota de la que podía olvidarse con un poco de té. El británico era igualmente famoso por su arrogancia, pero los cánones de conducta de su país le obligaban mantener cierta reserva en su forma de expresarse. China, en contraste, no tenía ningún pudor para afirmar lo superior que se sentía en comparación a los _bárbaros_.

_Bárbaros_. La palabra resonaba en la mente de Reino Unido, causándole una indignación creciente ante cada sílaba. Incivilizado, violento. Aquellos indignos eran los otros –Francia siendo el célebre representante del género–, y había una clara distancia entre "ellos" y Reino Unido. Pero ante los ojos de China, esa distancia era un _mito_ que los enviados de aquella islita prescindible creían fervientemente, por quién sabe qué razón.

Tan pedante y altanero, pensaba Reino Unido, pero igualmente hermoso.

Se despidió con unas escasas palabras en chino entrecortado, manteniendo un tono de voz cortés, y se retiró. China le exigió una reverencia antes de abandonar el puerto, pero Reino Unido no hizo caso, y se aseguró de mantener la frente lo más alto posible, abrazando los pedazos de su orgullo roto. Nadie más se atrevió a hablar hasta que ambas naciones estuvieron a varios metros de distancia.

xxxxxxxxx

Dentro de su pequeño y humilde cuarto, en el improvisado alojamiento que debía abandonar al día siguiente para volver a su país según las exigencias del Imperio, depositó sobre la mesita de noche –el único mueble de la habitación- una taza de té caliente que había adquirido en un mercado y se sumergió bajo las sábanas de su cama. Cerró los ojos, intentando olvidar el sabor de la derrota mientras evocaba la sensación de la seda envolviendo su propia piel blanca, imaginándose sobre una cama de madera oscura exquisitamente tallada al estilo de las camas orientales que había admirado en catálogos, con sus rectos diseños, dentro de un amplio cuarto adornado con finas porcelanas y objetos raros y preciosos brillando tenuemente en los momentos que la luna quisiera bañarlos. La mezcla de inciensos y hojas de té produciría un tibio aroma que envolvería la habitación como una nube somnífera. Y junto a él, yaciendo sobre la misma cama y bajo las mismas sábanas, sin un solo centímetro separando sus cuerpos satisfechos, la soñada nación oriental; China, el mismo caprichoso y altanero que lo había rechazado, pero ahora con su piel de porcelana al alcance de las manos deseosas del británico, y su cabello oscuro deslizándose suntuosamente por su espalda y parte de su pecho.

Aquel espectáculo ameritaba un toque final y definitivo –su fantasía entera carecía de sentido sin aquel detalle, una humeante taza de té oriental, con un poco de azúcar y leche.

Luego otra. Una siesta y nuevamente, otra taza para despertar.

Tiempo atrás, no advertía que un capricho más dentro de la larga lista de exquisiteces aristocráticas terminaría siendo el eje de sus más grandes pasiones. Junto a su adicción por el brebaje, venía la necesidad de tener a China a su lado (frente suyo, debajo, entre sus brazos, como fuera). China, con su aire exótico y aquel provocativo mundo de lo desconocido en la palma de su mano, despertaba en Reino Unido el embriagante romanticismo que lo había impulsado a recorrer el mundo no poco tiempo atrás, buscando dominar aquello que aún no veía, que se escondía en los confines del mundo rodeado de secretos. China, con sus enigmáticas costumbres y sus secretos y sus nuevas sensaciones lo tentaba desde Asia de una manera encantadora que no había visto en otras naciones antes.

Pero ahora, a la luz de su encuentro reciente, se trataba de China, con su mala educación y altanería y su convencimiento de que era demasiado grande y Reino Unido, demasiado insignificante. ¿Pero qué se había creído ese desalmado? Inconsciente, grosero, _pesado. _China decía tenerlo todo, y quizás estaba en lo cierto. Reino Unido verdaderamente tenía todo, pero no lo sentía. Hacía falta _esa_ pieza perfecta, ese mundo en el que la nación occidental soñaba con poder sumergirse.

La grosería que había vivido hasta avivaba las llamas al verse a sí mismo reflejado en el orgullo de la nación oriental. Ambos, igual de sublimes y perfectamente conscientes de lo que eran. ¿Por qué China no podía ver algo tan evidente? La desesperación se comía sus escrúpulos; regalos y detallitos amables nunca fueron suficientes. ¿Es que China quería ser obligado a amarle? ¿Qué clase de medidas era Reino Unido capaz de tomar…?

Reino Unido bebió todo el té que quedaba en su taza al seco, tratando de ahogar su frustración. Luego observó la taza, y la depositó con fuerza sobre su mesa de noche, evitando mirarla. Incluso la taza lo miraba con aire grosero.

Hasta sus oídos llegó el sonido de unos golpecitos en la puerta, justo antes que Reino Unido empezara a descubrir actitudes groseras en la lámpara y las almohadas. Suspiró pesadamente. Se incorporó de su incómoda cama y tomó una bata que colgaba de un perchero en la puerta. Calzó sus zapatillas de género y salió lentamente de su cuarto hacia la minúscula estancia, y de ahí se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada.

Esperaba ver algún diplomático, pues se le avisó con anterioridad que vendría un enviado a pedir informes. Que fueran las dos de la mañana lo tenía sin cuidado; sus fantasías no se habían disipado por completo, y había pedazos de realidad que se le escapaban sin importarle mucho, el sentido del tiempo siendo uno de ellos.

El naranjo intenso que destellaba de los ropajes de India fue lo primero que invadió su retina tras abrir la puerta. El dramático cambio de la oscuridad de su cuarto a la brillante imagen de su compañero de negocios fue suficiente para despertarlo de sus ensoñaciones. India, enigmático pero agradable, sonreía más para sí mismo que para su anfitrión. Reino Unido le dejó pasar tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras formales, un sarcástico _Good day _tras un tierno _¡Namaste!._

Lo primero que India hizo tras tomar asiento en el sofá de mimbre fue ofrecer su pipa de larga caña a Reino Unido, pero este se negó, respondiendo que solo le bastaba un poco de té.

– Escuché lo que tu cita con China no salió del todo bien… –dijo India con tono agradable. Reino Unido, más que consolado, sentía ganas de golpearle.

– Supongo que la noticia fue tan escandalosa que te sentiste _obligado_ a venir a las dos de la mañana para preguntarme por ello. –respondió Reino Unido, comprendiendo que su filosa lengua iba a ser su única arma para defenderse en ese momento.

Pero India no pareció sentirse ofendido, y continuó hablando.

– Pues, sí. Pero créeme que nadie está sorprendido; _Su honorable deidad_ China es un tanto difícil, hay que tener habilidad para saber qué hacer con él.

– ¿Y _qué_ es lo que debo hacer con él? –preguntó Reino Unido, perdiendo la paciencia. – ¿Debo humillarme, arrojarme al suelo? Si eso es lo que quiere, pues realmente no lamento comunicar a su enviado que no lo conseguirá.

India se reía para sí mismo. Chupó nuevamente su pipa, y continuó.

– Pues yo sí lamento informarte que no conseguirás a China de ese modo. Ni a su té, ya que estamos.

Reino Unido se detuvo un momento y examinó la expresión de India. Las negras y brillantes pupilas del hindú, bellamente enmarcadas en ojos de forma almendrada rodeados de oscuras líneas, atraparon al británico haciéndole bajar la guardia. India sabía algo, y Reino Unido se moría por saber. ¿Es que todos los de oriente compartían este hechizo extraño?

"_Malditos orientales, todos, TODOS ellos…"_

– Pues ignoro de qué forma podré…

– No lo ignoras. –le interrumpió India. Balanceaba casualmente la larga pipa entre sus dedos, mirándola de forma divertida.

El británico guardó silencio. Sería una hipocresía de primer nivel y bastante poco caballerosa declararse demasiado considerado como para negarse aquella opción, que India y Reino Unido conocían demasiado bien; existía una sustancia, una droga aclamada entre el público oriental, y que la compañía entre ambas naciones había sabido aprovechar con beneficios económicos. China observaba estos negocios con recelo, prohibiendo que la droga se extendiera legalmente entre su gente al probar sus efectos, y habiendo sido obligado a abandonarla tras estar apenas unas cuantas experiencias más de ser envuelto de forma permanente en sus adictivas sensaciones.

Aún con el peso de las leyes prohibiéndolo, era algo que China no podía dejar de desear, y Reino Unido, desconociendo si su motivación era la pasión o el deseo de venganza tras la humillación –o una enferma mezcla de ambas–, aceptó las palabras de India, consumiendo lo último de su nobleza.

¿Qué pensaría China, ahora viéndose a sí mismo en el mismo nivel que la nación a la cual había rechazado con tanta vehemencia, experimentando en carne propia la misma necesidad que Reino Unido sentía por él y por sus exquisitas y perfumadas bebidas? No cabía duda en la mente de Reino Unido; China se arrojaría a sus brazos, suplicando por más y _más._

No había necesidad de más palabras entre India y Reino Unido, el silencio comunicó perfectamente lo que habían pensado ambos. El primero se retiró educadamente, excusándose con lo tarde que era, y el segundo ya no podía esperar a que lo dejaran solo.

"_Arreglemos esto de forma justa." _–se decía Reino Unido antes de entregarse por completo al sueño, sobre su cama solitaria.–_ "Voy a intoxicarte de la manera que me has intoxicado, y viviremos en adicción mutua. Así nos enfrentaremos en igualdad de condiciones, ¡como caballeros!"_

* * *

_**Notas históricas**  
_

_Cabe aclarar que los chinos utilizaban el opio siglos antes que se desataran las Guerras del Opio con el Reino Unido en 1839, y fue prohibido por sus efectos adictivos más de cien años antes. Sin embargo, los británicos suministraron ilegalmente el opio que cultivaban en India para poder obtener ganancias que balancearan todo lo que gastaban en objetos chinos (además del té; los británicos adoraban los objetos chinos y su cultura), puesto que China ponía innumerables restricciones para el comercio internacional, empezando que tenían una opinión hostil de los extranjeros y vivían bajo la creencia de que el Imperio de China no necesitaba importaciones pues ellos mismos podían fabricar todo lo que necesitaran -lo que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad, si uno piensa en todos los inventos llevados a cabo por los chinos-._

_Por esto mismo, el orgullo de la nación china era gigante. Se llamaban a sí mismos el "Imperio Celeste" en referencia a que su emperador, según ellos, era un enviado o un representante del mismo cielo. De hecho, los kanjs que se usan para escribir "China" en chino -zhongguo- y japonés -chuugoku- significan "Imperio del Medio"; los chinos creían que su Imperio estaba literalmente en medio del mundo, con las otras naciones "menores" admirándolos._

_Debido al gran orgullo chino, los comerciantes británicos en particular tuvieron bastantes problemas para relacionarse con los chinos puesto que querían ser tratados dignamente, como iguales, pero los chinos insistían en verlos como bárbaros. Corren muchas historias sobre conflictos entre ambas naciones debido a que los británicos se negaban a hacer la ceremonia del kowtow (esa reverencia que se hace de rodillas y tocando la frente contra el suelo) frente al emperador.  
_

_Estas últimas historias, sinceramente, son para morir de la risa. Recomiendo un libro llamado "The Opium Wars: the addiction of one empire and the corruption of another" que se puede encontrar en partes en google books, y creo que hay un ebook dando vueltas por ahí.  
_

_Eso es todo.  
_

Comments? :3_  
_


End file.
